Tangled: Pascal
by LadyEquinox
Summary: Tangled from Pascal's point of view. Rated K  for fantasy adventure. Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.
1. Rapunzel

I scrambled up onto the window ledge, still hearing Rapunzel counting from her bedroom. _95, 96, 97_. I counted in my head. I looked around as her counting neared a hundred, spying my hiding spot.

"100!" She called out. I heard the whisk of her hair over the stairs.

I ran to the flower pot and blended in just as she flung open the window shutters.

"Ha!" She yelled. "Hmm, well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out here." She mused, with some humor in her voice. But, I _won!_ I finally won! I heard her walk away. I chuckled just as a lock of her hair wrapped around my tail. My hide and seek score is ruined!

"Gotcha!" Her suddenly large face filled my vision. I screamed. Again. I then turned back to my original color and started panting.

"So- thats twenty-two for me." She lowered me onto the window ledge. I flicked her hair off my tail. "How about...twenty-three out of forty-five?" She cocked her hip, placed her hands on them and looked at me expectantly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. _Let's see you run around this huge tower_. She sat next to me. I thought it wasn't fair that I had to run around all the time, but Rapunzel's hair was a dead giveaway. She finally gave in to my glare. She sighed, "Okay, what do you want to do?"

I was-_screaming_- inside! I got to pick! Finally! I quickly pointed my tail outside, as I have been for years and chirped my happiness. I started to take a step and her finger wrapped around my tail.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you." She pointed an accusing finger at me. I pointed my accusing tongue at her.

"Come on, Pascal. It's not so bad in there." She ran inside with me in her hands. She placed me on the clock and grasped her hair. She quickly climbed the tower walls and opened the roof to let sunlight in. She started to sing the song she had been working on for the past few weeks. She liked to sing and practice for when her mother arrived.

_Seven a.m, the usual morning line-up_. She took me down from the clock and ran over to the broom and dustpan. She handed me the dustpan and while I was staggering under its weight, she already had half the floor sweeped up.

_Start on the chores and sweep til the floor's all clean._ She accidentally swept me all dirty, so we spent a few minutes cleaning me up.

_Polish and wax, do laundry, mop and shine up._ I took my station at the the hand brush. She dumped the soapy water on the ground and strapped her hand brushes on her own feet and we twirled around. We dusted _everything_, cleaned her one other dress and did the dishes.

_Sweep again, and by then, it's like, seven-fifteen._ We're not kidding.

_And so I'll read a book, or maybe two, or three_. Her books were Cooking, Botany and Gardening. Cooking's my favorite, so we read it first.

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_. She added flowers to the dress on the wall, a bird to the closet, a sun to the bedroom painting and a chameleon to the painting near the kitchen.

_I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder when will my life begin_. During cooking, she spied a new spot on the wall to paint she quickly grabbed her paints. She shoved an object blocking the spot aside. She dipped her large brush into the paint pot and painted the whole background, then we took a break.

_Then after lunch, its puzzles and darts and baking_. Cookies!

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess._ Crud, she beat me in chess. Again!

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_. Pottery is okay. So is ventriloquy. What I _really_ love is candle making, because it's just really fun!

_Then, I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sow a dress!_ Don't. Laugh. Or. Your. Ear. Will. Be. In. Immediate. Danger.

_And I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare._ More Cooking!

_I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. _There wasn't any and Rapunzel started crying. We took a little cookie break and resumed the chores.

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair._ A little secret. I made a small hammock in Rapunzel's hair that I sometimes relax in.

_Stuck in the same place I've always been. And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering when will my life begin_. She flung her hair around the room and I knew she was coming to the emotional part and I quickly climbed up to my hammock_._

_Tomorrow night, lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year. _I patted her neck to give her reassurance, but it wasn't enough_._

_What is it like? Up there where they glow?_ She gazed upon her new painting of her watching the floating lights.

_Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go. _She went over to her new painting and re-painted the hair. She finished and we looked at the life she dreams about.


	2. Mrs Red

Tucking away her paints, Rapunzel squealed. I climbed onto the back of her hand. "This is a very big day, Pascal. I'm finally gonna do it, I'm going to ask her." She chuckled.

Almost immediately, Mrs. Red voice rang through the air. "Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel gasped in excitement.

"Let down your hair!" She called out, slightly anxious.

"Ah! It's time!" She squealed. I puffed out my chest in confidence, trying to convince her to do the same.

"I know, I know. Come on, don't let her see you." She placed me on the wall. I smiled, but there was _no way_ I was watching from this distance. I changed color to a navy blue, but the minute she jumped down from the ledge, I hitched a ride on the very end of her hair.

"Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here!" I rolled my eyes at this comment. I hated how Rapunzel did all this labor for her mother, but it was her mother.

"Coming, mother!" I heard Rapunzel call out. The end of the hair started moving rapidly and it occurred to me that she was throwing it out the window and I was still attached to the end of it. I quickly let go and slid across the newly polished floors to rest behind an old vanity.

By the time I caught my breath and I was sure I didn't badly injure myself, Rapunzel was already getting the chair and stool for her mother. _-. _I started to take a step, but I gasped at the pain in my ribs. The end of the hair was in my reach and I quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around my side.

The warming magic flowed through my body and calmed me. I almost stepped out to get more, but I remember Mrs. Red was still there. I unwrapped myself and looked at the scene unfolding.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kinda an annual thing." She sighed and sat down on the stool. She rearranged herself. I turned quickly to stratch an itch developing on my side.

"What I _really_ want for this birthday...actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays now." She mumbled, trailing off, even though it was a pet peeve of Mrs. Red.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling. You know how I hate the mumbling-blah, blah-blah-blah blah, I'm just kidding, you're so adorable, I love you so much." She walked off, leaving Rapunzel with a confused look on her face. I quietly tugged on her hair and when she turned around, I gestured her forward, encouraging her.

"Uh! I want to see the floating lights!" She blurted out.

I smacked my claw on my face. _Smooth, just...smooth_.

"Uh, what?" Her moter asked with a faked surprised expression. She placed the fruit she was holding back in the basket.

"Well, I was hoping you'd take me to see the floating lights." She climbed onto the ledge and moved aside the curtain. She looked back at her mother with an expectant look on her face.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

"Oh. You mean the stars." She picked up another piece of fruit.

"That's the thing." She tossed her hair up and opened a trapdoor, illuminating a diagram of the stars. We had rehearsed this part, so I mouthed along with her.

_I've charted stars and they're always constant. These happen every year on my birthday, only on my birthday. And I can't help but **feel** like their meant...for me._

I could of been an actor in a past life. Mrs. Red stared at her as Rapunzel kept talking. She shook her head and walked to the window.

_I have to see them. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are._

_"_But you want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel." She slammed the window shut. The large sound startled me and I backed up against the wall, just listening, in case there are many more sounds.

"Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower."

Rapunzel protested. "I know but-"

Gothel interjected, "That's right, to keep you safe and sound here." She whisked something shut and the light dimmed. _The curtain_.

"Soon that you would want to leave the nest." She sang. "Soon, but not yet."

Rapunzel protested. "But-"

Gothel interuppted, "Trust me pet, mother-knows-best." The tower plunged into darkness.

A heavy box shifted in front of the opening of the vanity. Everything was instantly muffled. Only a few words made it's way through the box. A smell of wax drifted to my nostrils. The box of candles was blocking the opening. A rustling came from the direction of the box and the stench of old people wafted through, meaning Mrs. Red was getting candles. Once the rustling stopped, I slammed my body into the box.

It was too heavy.

"Ruffians, thugs..." It faded off. More rustling.

I slammed my body again and the box shifted a little.

"And stop, no more, you'll just upset me..."

Even more rustling. Given that Mrs. Red's income comes from the candles, this was a waste of money. More body slamming. More shifting.

"Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy..." Why was Mrs. Red singing about herself? Anyway, I have to body slam more wood.

I had a growing pain in my side, so I rested and listened.

Mother understands, mother here's to help you. All I have is one request!"

A little mumbling was all that reached the box afterwards. The box shifted and I counted to fifty before crawling out. Rapunzel was by the window.

"I'll be here." She whispered. I crawled up her hair and nuzzled her, staring out at the cave entrance.


	3. The Man

Me and Rapunzel was lounging around and playing 'What is it?' with the clouds, when a thunking sound came from outside the tower.

We both lept up to our feet. I was a crimson red and she was terrified. I ran over to the window ledge, blended myself in, and peeked over the ledge, with the hopes of catching the intruder's face.

A man was climbing the tower, using two sticks to pull himself up. He looked up and I quickly darted back inside. I relayed the information to Rapunzel. I saw terror and slyness in her eyes, like she was formulating a plan that would break a few rules.

_Thunk_.

She placed me on her shoulder and ran around, rummaging through drawers and containers until she found an object worthy of her attention. She knocked on it with her knuckles. _Thunk_. The sound was slightly different from the sound coming from outside. It could do some serious damage to a chameleon, so I retreated to my hammock for a second.

_Thunk._

She fished me out of her hair, with me screaming the whole time. She set me down on the ledge to spy on the man. I stuck my tongue out at her while she rolled her eyes. I looked outside. He was half way there and was slowing down. I lept on to Rapunzel's waiting hand and chirped what I saw in her ear.

_Thunk._

She panicked a little and starting pacing a little. But she realized, the place was a mess after Mrs. Red's performance which Rapunzel told me all about. Candles were thrown everywhere and there was a painting on the floor.

She quickly pushed the candles to the side and placed her dress mannequin to the side of the window, which it would serve as something...

_Thunk_.

She squeaked and set me down on the ledge. I saw her gathering up all her hair before I turned to look outside. The first thing I saw was a head of hair. _So fluffy, and thick, what a nice bed it would make, like Rapunzel's. But nothing can beat Rapunzel's hair_. I realized he was about to get to the window ledge and see me. I chirped a warning to Rapunzel and turned a deeper red, almost black.

She quickly picked me up and set me on the floor. She hid to the side of the window and grasped her frying pan harder. Her knuckles turned white.

A hand appeared on the ledge, then an arm, another hand, and a shoulder. After a few agonizing minutes, he lept into the tower and shut the shutters behind him.

I hid under the vanity, where I could see everything.

He took his man-purse, opened it and said, "Ah. Alone at last." _With a chameleon and a girl with 70 feet of hair_. Rapunzel quickly darted out of her hiding spot and smashed his head with the frying pan. Hard.

"Eep!" She squeaked and she quickly hid behind the mannequin. She scooted it closer, while I came out of my hiding spot. She slowly came out behind it and pointed the pan at him. She looked at me.

I changed back to my normal color. I spotted the painting Mrs. Red painted. I was actually very frightened of it at first. I walked over to it and pantomined fangs, turned red and growled.

She used the frying pan handle to lift his lips up. Her face told me that there weren't any fangs.

_And I hope you plan on washing that_.

She flipped a lock of his short hair aside (_with the same handle!_) and slowly lowered the pan as she gazed at his face.

He opened his eyes.

She quickly smacked his head again while I retreated back into her hair. She and I looked at the situation more.

"Pascal, where should we put him?" She wondered out loud. "Mother will probably be back with hazelnut soup like always." She looked around.

I instantly saw the closet and pointed to it. _How about there?_

She looked at it and smiled. "Yeah! That will work!"

After much pushing and shoving, she finally got him on her back and she carried him over to the closet. She backed up and put in in the closet but he fell out. She tried tying her hair around him and throwing him in the closet, but that failed. Attempt, after attempt, after attempt of throwing, pushing and shoving before _finally_ he was in the closet.

She retrieved a chair and tilted it against the door.

"Okay, okay. There's a person in my closet, there's a person in my closet." She saw her giddy reflection. She repeated happily, "There's a _person_ in my closet! Haha!" She chuckled. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh mother?" She talked to herself, brushing off her frying pan. "Well, tell that to my frying pan." She twirled the pan until she accidentally hit herself in the head with it. Then, she saw something that caught her eye.


	4. Mrs Red's Wrath

Rapunzel knelt down next to the discarded man-purse and reached inside. She pulled out a huge circle of metal that was almost the color of her golden hair. It had large, dazzling crystals on it and other different-colored stones on it. The question was-

_How do you wear it_? I asked. She answered my question by sliding it onto her arm. She cocked her head and looked at me for approval, even though we both knew I had no idea what the thing was.

_Too big for your arm._ I shook my head. It was true. I turned one of my eyes to watch the closet door. It didn't budge.

Her face fell. She took it off and held it in both hands. She peered with one eye through one of the larger crystals.

_No._ I shook my head again.

She turned to the mirror. She carefully placed the circle on her head. She lowered her hands in awe. It was a perfect fit...for her. I stared with my mouth open, but it didn't match her skin tone. I shook my head. _What do you think about-?_

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Mrs. Red's voice rang through the tension of the circle discovery.

Rapunzel gasped. She had her second chance. She quickly took off the crown, placed it in the man-purse and quickly deposited in the big chamber pot. It wasn't full, but it was gross.

_Ew. I don't feel sorry for that man_. I rolled my eyes and followed Rapunzel up to my hammock.

"Coming, Mother!" She could barely hide her excitement. Her neck was quivering and I placed my claw on it in hopes of stopping it.

"I have a big surprise!" She called up from the rope of hair. Her basket, even from the top of the tower, smelled of vegetables, and I _hate_ vegetables.

Rapunzel started pulling up the hair. "Uh, I do, too!" Her voice sang out, filled with giddiness.

Of course, Mrs. Red had to counter-act. "I bet my surprise is _bigger_!" Her voice had some disdain weaved into it.

"I seriouly doubt it." Rapunzel mumbled, looking at the closet with the man in it. She never contradicted her mother's words.

After a minute, Mrs. Red was sitting on the window-sill. "I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite! Surprise!" She was now standing in the tower with her arms out like she expected a pat on the back.

_Whoop. Dee. Doo_. _Who cares? _I flicked my tail back and forth.

"Well, Mother, there's something I want to tell you-" Rapunzel started to talk, but Mrs. Red already was interrupting. That was so annoying!

"Oh, Rapunzel, you know how I hate leaving you after a fight." She feigned innocence. "Especially since I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

My jaw dropped open. I climbed up from my hammock to the crown of her head and seperated her hair, so I could see, but not without blending myself, first.

Rapunzel shivered a bit to my added weight to her head, but she composed herself. She flicked the last of her hair from the outside. "Well, Mother, I was thinking about what you said earlier..."

Mrs. Red froze for an instant, but tried to hide it by shooting off a comment of hers. I call them Red Comments. "I hope you're not still talking about the stars."

_Well, no duh! What else?_ I clenched my claws in rage, but quickly let go when Rapunzel gave out a small gasp that was barely audible. I realized my claws encircled her hair-tightly. I gave up and carefully slid down her hair. I darted to the closet door where the man was staying and blended in with the front of it.

"Floating lights and yes, I'm leading up to that-" She reached out a hand to the chair propped against the door of the closet. Her hand reaching out a foot from where I was hidden. I inched away from her hand.

Red Comment alert. "Because I really thought we dropped the situation, sweetheart." She spat out the comment with a lot of annoyance.

"No, Mother! I'm just saying, you _think_ I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-" She spread out her hand even further, almost brushing my tail.

"Oh darling, I _know_ you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." She turned to face Rapunzel. Her look was a mixture of fear and distaste.

Rapunzel tried to continue. "But if you just-"

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this." She pantomined zipping lips in the air. Her hand motions are also annoying.

_Mrs. Red, you are done talking about this_. I mimicked.

"Trust me!" Rapunzel pleaded.

"Rapunzel." She clenched her teeth. She looked severely annoyed.

"I know what I'm-" Rapunzel put her hand on the chair.

"_Rapunzel_!" Mrs. Red hopelessly tried to stop the situation.

"Oh, come on!" Rapunzel was pushing the chair away from the closet.

"_Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower. __Ever_!" She shouted-loudly. I jumped, fell off the door and landed on the floor with a little squeak.

Rapunzel jumped at the sudden outburst. Her hand slowly withdrew from the chair.

_Haha. Rapunzel made you say lights._ Despite the situation, I had to think about this comment.

She gazed sadly at the chair, then up at her recent painting of her and the lights. Her eyes got a small twinkle and I knew she was formulating a plan.

"Great. Now I'm the bad guy." She put her face in her hand. If I didn't know her, I would think she was actually sorry, but of course, I knew her.

"All I wanted to say, mother, is..." She moved in front of the chair, moving her massive abundance of hair around it. "I know what I want for my birthday now." She said weakly.

Mrs. Red sighed with annoyance. " And what is that?"

She ducked her head. Her look told me that she despised lying to her mother, but it was the only way. "New paints" She paused, composing herself. "The paint from the white shells you once bought me."

"Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel! Almost three days time." She took her head out of her hands.

Rapunzel feigned defeat. "I just thought that it was a better idea than the-" She paused. I knew that with every fiber of her being, she wanted to say floating lights. "Stars."

Her mother sighed with trimuph in her tone. She got up to go over to Rapunzel. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

_She will be, with me at her side!_ I sort of wished she knew that.

Rapunzel hugged her mother. "I'll be safe as long as I'm here."

Mrs. Red sighed. "Can you prepare the food while I get my traveling clothes?"

Rapunzel nodded and walked off to slice bread, prepare cheese and put dried meat in the basket. I moved up her hair and sat on her shoulder for a while, until she shook her shoulder, a small gesture that she wanted me to hide. Her mother emerged from her bedroom with her red walking dress on, the one that Rapunzel made for her.

Rapunzel handed the basket to Mrs. Red and handed her her cloak.

Mrs. Red placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back in three day's time. I love you every much." She caressed the top of her head.

"I love you more." Rapunzel hugged her mother. Her mother hugged back.

"I love you most." And with that, Mrs. Red kissed the top of her head and headed out the window. She waited while Rapunzel prepared her hair.

She slid down it to the green grass. Rapunzel waited patiently until her mother got to the mouth of the entrance, when she suddenly turned around and waved. Rapunzel waved back and a smile plastered on her face. It wasn't til Mrs. Red was completely gone that Rapunzel ran back inside.


	5. The Interrogation Part 1

**Hey everyone! I'm not the kind of person to make Author Notes, but here you go. Cookies to everyone who reviewed. Please review some more!**

She ran back inside, mumbling to herself the whole time. I only caught the words 'Man' and 'Mother', but it's hard to listen to her when you are grabbing her hair for dear life.

She approached the closet door and grabbed the chair. She took a breath. I held my breath.

_Come on. Come on!_

She pulled the door away and dragged it in front of her. I exhaled. She took a huge breath and I patted her neck. I then retreated to my hammock.

She took a handful of hair, leaned back and flicked it forward. It wrapped around the door handle and she tugged it lightly, but the closet doors swung much faster, like a huge weight was leaning against it.

When they were fully open, we saw the man, with his head down. A few seconds past and he fell on the floor with his butt in the air. Rapunzel and I gasped at the same time.

His face grinded on the freshly polished floor that WE just cleaned. Rapunzel deposited me on the chair and inched forward with her frying pan in the air. She looked back at me. I shrugged.

She arched a single eyebrow up. She glanced back at the man. I spun one eyeball to keep a view of him. She darted up. "I got it!"

She quickly fell silent when I squeaked, 'Be quiet or we'll wake him.'

She prodded him with the frying pan. When we were satisfied he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, she split her waterfall of hair in two parts. She wrapped one under one armpit and the other half under the other armpits.

She positioned the chair under a beam in the ceiling and the man next to it. She scaled the walls and and sat on the beam over the chair and the man.

She threw her hair over a hook she had installed years ago. She pulled her hair and to my amazement the man was slowly lifted into the air.

She fiddled with the hair until he was hanging over the chair and then, even though I urged her to drop him, she slowly let go until he was in the chair.

After unhooking her hair, she clenched it under her arm and slowly climbed down the wall.

I was left on the rafter. I squeaked. She looked up with fear but when she realized it was me, she smilled. "Jump down!" She held up her hair . I glared at her. After a few seconds, I gave in, closed my eyes and jumped.

I landed on a cloud. I was in Heaven. I squeaked happily, but when I opened my eyes that cloud was a lot of golden hair, and I was lost in the middle of it. A little sliver of light shone above up and I burrowed towards it. I had half my body out when I was greeted by a single giant green eye.

I was plucked out of the hair and set on the man's back who was now in a circle of light. I looked back at Rapunzel who had retreated to outside the circle. She climbed the ceiling until she was behind a rafter and just a shadow. I stared at her with a quizzical look on my face. She gestured for me to wake him up.

I climbed up to his shoulder with a glare and a growl. I stared at him and slapped his face. I darted back to his shoulder and blended in with his clothes. Nothing.

I went up to him, turned and slapped him with my tail. With no response, I poked his face.

I realized the answer was in front of me. I assualted his ear with my tongue.

The flavor of his ear was interesting. He had only a little ear wax and I sucked that up. His earwax was bitter and oh, I'm falling to the ground.

I caught myself on a loop of Rapunzel's hair and hung there.

The man was awake and trying to break free. "Is this-hair?" He asked.

Yay. He won the prize.

I heard a shuffle and realized Rapunzel was watching.

"Struggling..." She paused. She was preparing herself. "Struggling is pointless." She said this in a stronger tone.

A few thumps entered my ears and I knew Rapunzel was on the ground. I entered the hair to burrow to her shoulder.

The outside conversation was muffled, but by the time I got to her shoulder, nothing major had happened.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say-" Oh god, he was trying to seduce Rapunzel. "-hi."

He looked like an idiot with a grin on his face and an eyebrow high up his forehead. "How ya doing? The name's Flynn Rider."

I pinched Rapunzel's neck. "Don't fall for his charm."

She glanced at me, then back at Earwax Rider. "How's your day going, uh?" He was hopelessly trying.

Rapunzel scoffed, hoisting her pan higher. She pointed it at him. "Who else knows my location, _Flynn Rider?" _She said his name with much disdain.

"Listen Blondie-" He started talking.

"_Rapunzel!_" Rapunzel and I said this at the same time.

He paused. "Gesundheit."

What?

"I was in a situation, gallavanting through the forest." Oh my, he had hand motions, too. "I came across your tower and-" He froze. "Oh no, where is my satchel?"

Haha, the man-purse! In the chamber pot! I broke down laughing in my hammock.

Rapunzel crossed her arms. "I've hidden it. Somewhere, you'll never find it."

He looked around before he zeroed in on the chamber pot. _Uh, oh_.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?"

She laughed. She pointed to the kitchen and when he looked, she whacked him in the head with the frying pan.

Hard.


	6. The Interrogation Part 2

She paced in front of his limp body in the chair. "Mother was right. Mother was right." She kept chanting, like it would magically make Earwax disappear and she would be escorted to the lights by her mother.

She glanced at me, perched on her shoulder. "Well? Should we put in with the..." She lowered her voice like the man could actually hear in his state of unconsciousness, "other things?" She cringed, as if the name was a taboo and Mrs. Red would just show up.

I contemplated that and nodded. Anything was better than a chamber pot. Cuz I really had to go...

She glanced back at the man. She whispered, "Okay."

She tiptoed over to the staircase and ran her fingers over the underside of the stair until she found the little dent in the wood. She was about to lift it up when she froze. She whipped around to face the man and tilted her head, glaring at him.

I stared at her. _She__'__s __gone __insane._

Satisfied, she turned back around and noticed my look. "What? I had to make sure he wasn't looking. Could you keep a lookout?" She sheepishly grinned.

I sighed. _I __always __have __the __hard __jobs._ I climbed to the top of her head and watched the man with a glare plastered on my face.

_Make __one __move __and__y ou__'__re __out __the __window __you __little __piece __of-_ I mumbled, but nothing escaped Rapunzel's ears.

"Pascal!" She whispered forcefully, frozen in the action of placing the man-purse in the hidden crevice, containing an old fantasy book, a few blades of grass and some drawing of the light she didn't want Mrs. Red seeing. I rolled my eyes. She caught that too.

She gave her head a slight shake, flinging me up in the air. I fell to the floor and landed in a pile of hair.

Rapunzel chuckled and finished up her handiwork, making it look like it hadn't been touched.

I glared at Rapunzel and tugged a clawful of her hair. She yelped.

_Ah, __revenge __is __sweet.__Like __strawberries.__I __love __strawberries.__Strawberries __are __like_-

A hand picking me up interrupted my thoughts and I focused on the task at hand. I was placed on Earwax's shoulder again with his mountainous head on my right.

I moaned. "Please don't make me do this." I pleaded with Rapunzel, standing where she was before she hit him.

She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, the gesture meaning 'It's _final_'. Yay.

I drove my tongue back in his ear. Deeper.

He woke up much slower than before, but he noticed me almost instantly, sucking up his remaining earwax. His wax was an acquired taste and I acquired it.

"Ah!" He yelped. I spread my legs and squealed, yet again landing on hair.

"Will you stop that!" He rubbed his ear on his shoulder, still bound.

_NEVER!_ I thought, but Rapunzel interrupted me.

"Now it's hidden, where you'll never find it." She was in control of the situation and she has never looked better in this position. First time in seventeen years.

"So, what do you want with my hair? Cut it?" She circled him like a bird that...circle...things.

"What?" He asked. I started burrowing through the hair to her shoulder as fast as my legs could carry me, watching the situation through slivers of light..

"Sell it?" She shoved the frying pan in his face, careful not to hit him. Halfway there.

"What-? No!" He watched as Rapunzel circled him even more, the frying "safely" at her side. I reached my hammock and took a break, watching over her shoulder.

"Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it. Lit-er-al-ly!" He struggled against the bonds as a show, but there was no way he would escape. I know from…personal experience.

"You-." She froze. She pointed the frying pan to his face. Her voice softened. "You...don't want my hair?"

"Yes!" He insisted.

_Liar, __liar, __tail __on __fire!_ I scrambled out of my hammock. I've had HAD ENOUGH!

"Hmm." She sensed my shifting weight. She remained still letting me take the lead.

I climbed onto her shoulder, taking in the sight of Earwax Rider. He had flopping brown hair, much like Rapunzel's short lock of hair. He had a patch of hair on his chin and it was bothering me.

I swiftly climbed down her arm, lightly stepping over her lace sleeve, knowing how much time it took. One eye spotted the chameleon interwoven in it. I made it to the pan and quickly climbed the side.

He had brown eyes. Like mine. Oh god, we were alike.

I looked him up and down, with a look that could kill Mrs. Red. His eyes looked me up and down. I inwardly scoffed and outwardly growled. I turned to face Rapunzel and pointed my tail opposite of _him_.

He blinked. My left eye caught it and I turned to face him. I growled. _I__'__ll __deal __with __you...__later_.

I climbed back to Rapunzel's shoulder with a determined strut. She took me in her hands and turned her back to Earwax.

"We can't trust him." I said to her.

"I know, but I need someone to take me." She turned her head slightly, to keep tabs on Earwax.

"What if he's hiding his fangs?" I asked, knowing the answer, but trying to shake her.

"He doesn't have fangs." She shook her head and stared at me because I saw the event of checking his teeth. She sounded tired, but she tried to hide it.

"So?" I shot back, also tired of this conversation.

"What choice do I have?" She was right. Earwax started making a commotion behind her.

"A better one." I mumbled.

She gave me a small smile and deposited me on her shoulder. "All right, _Flynn __Rider_. I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

I saw him frozen in his chair, frozen in the act of trying to escape. I glared at him and he saw my glare and gulped. "What?"

"Look this way." As she pulled her hair, he spun around and landed facedown on the floor. I added some extra rage in my glare.

"Do you know what these are?" She pushed aside the curtain to reveal the painting of the lights.

I held my breath, waiting for the true meaning of the lights.


	7. The Journey

**Hey! Cookies to those who reviewed(I love cookies)! I noticed my other chapters were really short, so I worked hard and made you guys an extra long one! Please review and give me some help, if you can. Chirp, chirpity, chirp, chirp. (For those who don't speak chameleon: Thanks for all the review. Bye!)**

"You mean the lantern thing, they do for the princess?" Although he said this like it didn't matter, he just shattered everything Rapunzel knew about the outside world.

"Lanterns!" She gasped. She looked back at her painting. "I _knew_ they weren't stars!" I rolled my eyes. _Since __when __were __they __stars?_She took a breath and pointed the pan at him, even though the pan wouldn't do any damage at this distance. "Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these...lanterns." She tried the word for the first time.

I looked at her, then back at him. He looked bored. I glared at him.

"You-will take me to see the lanterns and return me safely. Then!" She shook the pan. "And only then—will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal." She crossed the pan across her chest.

Earwax flipped himself on his side. "Yeah, no can do, Blondie. You see, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere." He looked at us like we were just going to give in. _Not __that __easy_.

Rapunzel looked at me the same time I looked at her. Her look asked me what to do next.

"Throw him out the window." I said as I pounded my fists together.

Earwax's face changed into fear, but it quickly passed.

Rapunzel looked back at him, looking amused. She jumped off the ledge and picked up her hair. Earwax was somehow on his back and Rapunzel pulled him up. "Something brought you here, _Flynn __Rider_. Call it what you will: fate, destiny..." She stepped towards him.

"A horse." Earwax said.

Huh, I've never heard fate being called a horse. Oh, well.

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

I froze. _WHAT! __This __is __NOT __the __plan!_

"A horrible decision, really." He said.

Thank you for agreeing with me! I started chirping in Rapunzel's ear before she did something stupid. Or worse…

"But trust me when I tell you this." She tugged the hair and the chair flew forwards into her hands. I just went with the flow and started supporting her cuz there was NO way I was agreeing with this idiot.

Her face was shoved into his. "You can tear this tower apart _brick_ by _brick_. But, without my help! You will never find—your precious satchel!" She hissed the last words. I narrowed my eyes.

He cleared his throat. I looked him up and down and he glanced nervously at me. "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you home, and you'll give me my satchel?"

_Darn __right_! I thought.

"I promise." Rapunzel said.

I froze. Rapunzel's promises were binding! If she broke one...there would be disaster! It would be the end of the world. She can't promise! Not to him!

He looked at her like she was crazy. I was starting to _actually_ agree with him, as much as I hated him.

"And when I promise something, I never _ever_ break it." She stressed every word.

He raised his eyebrow._I__'__ll __raise __your __eyebrow __when __she __wants __me __to __raise __your __eyebrow!_

"_Ever!_" She added. I nodded in agreement. It was true.

He looked at Rapunzel and me. He sighed, "Alright, I didn't want to have to do this...but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." He ducked his head.

I was wondering what he was doing when he lifted his head and showed us his face.

He had the _stupidest_ look on his face! His eyebrows were turned up and his lips were all funny. I glared at him and when he looked at me, I licked my lips.

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't usually happen." A few seconds passed with that idiotic look.

"Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns." He gave in!

_Pascal:__1! __Earwax:__0!_

"Really?" Rapunzel let go of the chair, letting it crash onto the floor with Earwax still in it. "Oops."

I didn't care. He deserved it!

"You broke my smolder..." He groaned.

"Good." I smiled. Rapunzel shot me a look that said, _Stop, __or __he __won__'__t __take __us __and __I__'__ll __blame __you!_

I shrugged. "It's not like he understands me."

"Can I have some help here?" Earwax moaned from the floor. Rapunzel hesitated, stopped by my glare, but pulled the chair up.

She darted off to get some food with Earwax watching her every move.

"You won't need that." He smirked. Rapunzel froze in the act of packing a basket full of nice, juicy grapes.

I jumped off her shoulder and ran to the chair. "What?" She slowly turned around. I started climbing the chair leg.

"I'll buy you your meals." He smiled, trying to seduce her...again! I climbed his back. "Courtesy of Flynn Rider." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Um, okay?" She didn't know what 'buy' meant, but I didn't either. I climbed around to his chest and he still didn't notice. "What should I bring?"

"Just yourself." He waggled his eyebrows. I was going to barf. I was positioned under his chin and just above that was my prize.

I shot my tongue up and once I got past all the hair, I found my prize—boogers.

"Ahh!" He screamed. "Okay! The ears were okay, but THIS! Can we go now?" He yelled.

Rapunzel plucked me out of his lap with me punching his legs.

"My nose! My beautiful, beautiful nose!" He wailed. I rolled my eyes. _Let __him __go._ Rapunzel hesitantly unraveled the hair and Earwax shot up with his hands cupped around his 'beautiful' nose. "EW!" He yelled.

He looked up to see Rapunzel picking up her frying pan. His jaw dropped. "Do you have to bring that? I mean- it's..."He started yelling but was stopped by a frying pan to the face. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Out." Rapunzel said. "Now." SHe shook the pan in his face.

He walked backwards until he reached the window and he looked down. "Umm...how do I get down?" He was cautious not to fall out, as much as I wanted that.

"Same way you got up." She gestured to the discarded sticks on the floor. "With those..." She paused.

He looked at the 70ft of hair and pointed to it. "But! Your!" His attempt was hopeless. He sighed and bent down to grab them. He turned and sat on the window ledge. He turned and lowered himself and started climbing down.

Rapunzel made sure he was halfway down until she prepared her hair. She looped the hair around the hook and grabbed the other end.

"You coming, Blondie?" He shouted from below.

She took a deep breath.

_Look __at __the __world, __so __close, __and __I__'__m __halfway __to __it_. She softly sang. I retreated to the hammock to make sure my special grape would be untouched. I tied a loop of hair around it.

_Look __at __it __all, __so __big, __do __I __even __dare?_ She leaned out and I prepared for the jump, but she didn't do anything. She turned to face inside the tower.

_Look __at __me, __here __at __last, __I __just __have __to __do __it._ I realized that while my grape was secure, I wasn't!

_Should I...__?_ She reached a hand inside. I poked her neck, reminding her of her lifelong dream. _No. __Here __I __go._ I climbed onto her shoulder and tied the hair around my waist. I gave her the claws up and puffed out my chest. She giggled. I climbed back to her neck and hugged it.

She tossed her hair out the window and, narrowly hitting Earwax, slid down it, giggling. I was enjoying myself until she suddenly stopped and I was shaken up. I looked out and saw her toes inches from the grass.

"Go!" I yelled.

She cautiously put her toes on the grass, then the other toes and stood there, giggling, moving her toes around.

_Just __feel __the __grass, __the __dirt, __just __like __I __dreamed __they__'__d __be!_ She sang while bending down to lay in the grass. She flipped over.

_Just __feel __that __summer __breeze, __the __way __it__'__s __calling __me._She got up to follow some floaty white things and splashed into the stream.

_For, __like, __the __first __time __EVER, __I__'__m __completely __free_! She cupped her hands and threw water in the air. A bluebird flew by and she followed it to the exit.

_I __could __go __running, __and __racing, __and __dancing, __and __chasing, __and __leaping, __and __bounding, __hair __flying, __heart __pounding!_She ran through a curtain of leaves to reveal the forest.

_And __splashing __and __reeling __and __finally __feeling!_ She turned, taking in the sight of the forest. She was giddy and shaking so much I fell off her neck.

_That__'__s __when __my __life__—__be__—__gins!_She looked around. I was so happy for her, but then Earwax walked through the curtain and my mood turned sour.

"I can't _believe __I __did __this!_" She yelled, completely and utterly happy!

"I can't believe I did this." She said, holding her hands to her head.

"I can't _BELIEVE __I __DID __THIS!_" She screamed, twirling around and around, making me dizzy. I fell backwards.

"Mother will be so furious." She crossed her arms over her chest and hunched her shoulders. Something caught her eye and she gasped.

I climbed her hair as she ran off to the nearest pond and splashed through it to reach the lilies growing in the water. She sat on a rock and held a lily. "What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" She asked me...or herself...I wasn't really sure.

She dropped the lily and spun around to only see Earwax standing there.

"We gotta go if we want to make it to the kingdom in time." He pointed his thumb in the opposite direction. Rapunzel darted up and ran ahead, taking in all the sights, as was I.

She saw a dark opening in a rock and pointed to it. "What's that?"

Earwax sighed, "It's a cave." He stood in front of it.

Rapunzel squealed and ran inside. She looked around and sat down. "Oh my gosh, this will kill her!" She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth.

I hugged her neck tightly.

Earwax interrupted us a few minutes later by clearing his throat. "Are you done in there?"

Rapunzel got up. "Yeah, I'll be right out!" She took a deep breath and skipped out. "Ready!" She said. She walked forward and I looked around the forest. It was green...very green. And brown, very brown, but a good brown.

All of a sudden, Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks. I looked in front of us and there was a gentle hill. At the bottom was her prize, a pile of leaves.

Earwax walked ahead of us and stopped at the tree next to the pile. "You coming?"

"Just a second," She called out. She took a step back and ran down the hill and screamed, "This is so fun!"

She kept running and climbed up a tree. She surveyed her surroundings and put her head against the tree. "I... am a horrible daughter. I'm going back." She shrugged. I climbed onto her head and hung upside down and smiled, trying to get her to do the same.

She gave a small grin and climbed down. She kept walking with Earwax behind her and saw a steeper hill. She did a cartwheel and tumbled down it, "I am never going back!" She was completely encased in her hair like a cocoon. "Whoo-hoo!"

She unraveled herself and kept walking, making the distance between us and Earwax bigger. She kept walking the path until she saw a field of flowers. She ran through it and flopped down, "Pascal, look! You can see _all_ the clouds here!"

We waited until Earwax came, playing "What is it?"

He sat down next to us. Rapunzel flipped onto her stomach to look at the flowers. A few seconds later, she put her head on the ground and yelled, "I am a despicable human being!"

She remained like this until Earwax stood up and so did she. She followed behind him. She climbed a tree and was darting from branch to branch without Earwax noticing. I clung to her shoulder and checked up on my grape. It was still there.

He stopped and looked behind him and noticed Rapunzel was above him. She looped her hair around a tree branch and jumped down. He ran with his arms open to try to save her, but she was soon turning around the tree.

He frowned and leaned against the tree trunk.

"BEST. DAY. EVER!" She yelled out loud. I was on the grass and I followed her turns until I got very sick and I turned a sickly shade of green.

She saw me and jumped down to check up on me. I recovered quickly and we were soon on our journey.

She ran up ahead, dancing around. She jumped down a set of rocks, and when she came to the last one, she sat down to catch her breath.

I was dropped in the jumping and was making my way carefully down the mountain of rocks.

She burst into tears and put her head in her hands. She was still crying when Earwax came around.


	8. The Journey Part 2

**So guys...SOOOOOOOOOOOOOUOOOO sorry that I didn't update sooner. I would tell you that I had a lot of thing to do, but I'm assuming you hear that too much, so I will come up with something.**

**_I was braving the jungles of the Amazon, searching for the rights to Tangled. I slowly pulled back a curtain of vines...when Tarzan swung out of nowhere, followed by Rapunzel, who was swinging on her hair, also joined by Spiderman, who stopped in front of me. I felt Pascal's tongue in my ear and they stole my laptop and bashed it against a rock. Completely mangled, I recovered the laptop, and in it's terribly hopeless form, I opened it...and the only file missing was my Fan Fiction file..._**

**So yeah, this is a filler chapter and is really short. I don't own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>Earwax walked up behind her. I started climbing faster, in case this jerk tried to pull any thing funny. He crouched next to her slouched, quivering form, obviously trying to take advantage of her. But I seriously doubt that's gonna happen.<p>

"Ya know, I couldn't help but noticing, that you're…a little at war with yourself." Earwax stood back up and crossed his arms.

"What?" Rapunzel asked. I reached the last rock and was climbing up Earwax's shoulder.

"I'm only picking up bits and pieces; overprotective mother, forbidden road trip, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience."

I'll ease your conscience you little son of a…half troll. I climbed up his back.

"This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, that's good. Healthy, even!" He smiled. I got onto his shoulder only to get swiped back down by his hand. This was a really rough day for me. I've gotten more bruises today than in my entire life combined!

"You think?" Rapunzel sniffled and wiped her eyes.

I sprinted past her foot and to the rock where her frying pan was. I paused to catch my breath.

"I know. Listen, does your mother deserve this? No." I _knew_ she deserved this with a passion. "Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course!" I was silently becoming this guy's friend, but friend was a long way off for him.

"But you just gotta do it!" He said.

I picked my jaw off the ground and realized that me and Earwax were the same! I've been trying to tell Rapunzel this for eleven years and she never listened to me! HE managed to get the point across in a few sentences! You know, besides the whole, 'you're mother will get a broken heart' stuff. I would NEVER, I mean **EVER** say that to Rapunzel/

"Break her heart?" She gasped. Uh oh, here come the waterworks. I wish him all the luck in the world to try and reason with Rapunzel now that she was close to crying.

"In half." He said indifferently, scooping up a berry. And…there goes all my respect for him.

"Crush her soul?" Rapunzel whispered, grabbing her hair. I wanted to rush over and comfort her, but she was a long way away.

He squished the berry. "Like a grape."

"She would be heart-broken, you right!" She realized. Earwax lifted her up by her elbows.

"I am, aren't I? Oh, bother." He feigned disappointment. I could see through that thing in a second!

"That's it. I'm calling off the deal." He walked past her, his indifferent eyes scanning the terrain for something.

"What?" Rapunzel lowered her arms and followed him.

"That's right, but don't thank me." He said. I climbed onto the rock, but he grabbed me tightly and I let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise. "Let's just get up and get you home." He dumped me on Rapunzel's shoulder "Here's your pan and your frog."

I'm going to kill him.

"I get back my satchel—" He started.

Not likely, you jerk.

"You get back a mother-daughter relationship built on mutual trust and _voila_, we part ways as unlikely friends."

I looked at Rapunzel with one eyebrow raised and she looked back at me. "No!" She protested, pushing him away from her. I noticed that he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and I felt my anger come to a boil. "I am seeing. Those lanterns!"

"Oh, come on! What do I have to do to get you out of here?" He gestured behind him and I felt Rapunzel's body tensed from under my feet. When I looked up, Rapunzel had her frying pan shoved in Earwax's face.

"I will use this." She spat out. But her moment was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. She gasped and jumped onto Earwax's back. I closed my eyes.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" She froze and the rustling suddenly stopped.

I peeked out behind Rapunzel's shoulder. It was a furry creature. Seriously?

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear."

She cautiously climbed down.

"Sorry! I guess I'm just a bit…jumpy!" She said sheepishly. I gave her a look, but unfortunately, she didn't see it.

"Best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though?" He straightened his vest and peered in our direction. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yeah." Rapunzel agreed with him. "That'd probably be best." She lowered the frying pan, also putting down her defenses. I started furiously squeaking in her ear.

Earwax stared off, probably thinking which must have been hard with that small brain. Rapunzel quickly clenched my body in her hand and I immediately shut up. The second I did, she let go.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place to eat!" He said with false enthusiasm.

"Ummm….where?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, don't you worry! You'll know it when you smell it!" He grabbed Rapunzel's frying pan and started leading us into the unknown.


End file.
